A Hazy Memory
by Eyden00
Summary: A collection of small beginnings leading to an enormous ending. Introducing the Yuukei Quartet and Mekakushi Dan. ShinAya, HaruTaka.
1. Chapter 1

"Kisaragi?"

The bored looking teen opened an eye, glaring at the brunette by his side.

"What?"

Ayano smiled sheepishly, tapping on his desk nervously. The worksheet before him had numbers and words etched unto its surface, though none of it interested the boy.

"We have to have it finished by the end of class Kisaragi-"

"You need help don't you?"

Her eyes widened, before she dropped them in shame. "Ah ha… Maybe. I haven't figured this one out yet-"

"Well don't ask me. I haven't started." Shintaro stated simply, before returning to gazing out the window.

Ayano Tateyama frowned slightly before smiling sheepishly at the back of his head. Her attention now back on the math before her, a sigh escaped as she became frustrated just looking at it. On instinct her hand reached up to play with her scarf before she realized it was no longer around her neck. Ah right, school rules. At least, this teachers rules. She pouted slightly as she thought about it.

"Ayano have you done this one yet?"

"Ah yeah I'm not too sure how to do it." She turned with a friendly smile to converse with her friends, unaware of the attention she'd managed to gain from her unlikely companion.

Not that Shintaro was interested in an emotional sort of way. From the corner of his eyes, he watched the group of girls beside him. It was strange to see the annoying girl beside him attract so many people.

Giving her credit, it wasn't anything about her that was annoying. As far as he cared, she was a good person. It was just her attitude. She was always so happy. About everything. There was no way to dampen her smile. No matter what happened, she smiled. Low grade on the test, smile. Change in classes to a subject she hated, smile. Friends spitting out rude remarks, smile. Not one thing annoyed her. And it annoyed him

What kind of idiot can handle all that? He thought sullenly, shifting in his seat.

A moment later, he felt his paper slid off the desk, a hand slapped down on the table in front of him. "Ah Kisaragi! I'm sorry!"

In response, he turned to glare at the person. His eyes passed over the worried gaze of the girl beside him. Although she never frowned, Shintaro didn't want to be the one to make her. His shoulders stiffened as he forced his expression blank. "Don't worry about it."

It was as if the entire room froze, all eyes landing on the messy headed loner. His thoughts of Ayano forgotten, his eyes glared back, as if daring the class to say something. "What?" he snapped before turning back to the window.

Out of his sight, Ayano smiled warmly, amused by his antics.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tch, excuse me."  
Takane Enomoto glared at the group of girls in front of her, their smiles quickly becoming forced as their eyes landed on her.  
"S-Sorry Enomoto."  
They managed as she stepped through the gap between them. A moment after she passed, their hushed whispers caused Takane's own face to stiffen. Great.  
She didn't mean to seem annoyed. Hell, it was the first day of school and she hadn't managed to sleep a wink. Anyone would be tired, right? Rubbing her eyes, she continued to glare through groups of students as she made her way to the school entrance.  
Glancing at the sheet of paper in her hand once she made it into the hallway, she sighed softly. Takane wasn't at all surprised she had been put into a "special" class. At the meeting she'd had with the school council, they said it had been because of her "medical condition". She didn't doubt it was because the teachers and students didn't get along with her either.  
"What's so different about this teacher anyways," she grumbled to herself as she stopped in front of the classroom entrance. Her fist clenched around the paper in her hand as she stared at the door in front of her. They said she wouldn't be alone but...  
Gathering all her courage, she slid the door open and shut her eyes tightly, all but shouting "good morning!"  
Peeking through one eye, her face paled as she faced the empty, shadowed room. Two desks sat before a rolling chalkboard, surround by walls covered with towering shelves holding strange objects in glass cases and books galore. Hanging from the ceiling was a skeleton of what she assumed was a swimming dinosaur. The windows were covered with cheap paper curtains, causing whatever light coming in to be dulled and take on a orange color. A desk with a modern computer and paperwork strewn across the top sat on her right, though now one accompanied the worn swivel chair.  
Takane took a hesitant step forward, a glint of glass on the desk catching her eye. A medium sized picture frame sat next to the screen of a man with his arms around a woman and four kids in front of them. Beside that was a slimmer framed picture of the same woman, through her face was frozen mid laugh. I wonder what was so funny... she thought before walking toward the two wooden desks.  
Taking a seat in the one closer to the right side of the room, she rested her chin in her hand. How weird... she thought before drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, you up yet?"  
With a jolt, Takane sat up straight, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. Before her stood a man in a labcoat, his hands on his hips as he leaned over the desk. With a reddening face, she realized they were centimeters apart before she pushed his face away.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"I could ask the same thing!" He responded with a cry, fixing his now crooked glasses. "What are you doing sleeping in my classroom?"  
"Your classroom?-"  
She stared at the man before her, with the bad razor job on his face and stern expression, causing wrinkles in his forehead. A striped red shirt and black pants adorned the rest of his appearance. "You're like 50 aren't you-"  
"What?! I'm not that old! I don't look that old either..."  
Takane glanced at the still empty seat beside her before his hands slamming down on her desk brought her attention back to the old man.  
"You must be Miss Enomoto. I can already tell you'll be a pleasure to have in my class. As you can see your classmate is late. I'll leave the introduction for when he gets here because I hate to repeat myself. Now, take out a paper and pencil because we're starting the first lesson."  
As if on cue, the door slid open.  
"I'm sorry I'm late!"  
The man's stern expression softened as he smiled at the newcomer. "Ah Mr. Kokonose! Come in and take a seat! I was just about to introduce myself."  
This guy has some nerve! Enomoto thought with a scowl.  
"I am your new teacher, Mr. Tateyama. I will be your teacher for the entirety of the year so I hope we can get along. A little about myself, I am 36 years old and you better remember that, Miss Enomoto." She scowled in response, crossing her arms. "Now, introduction done. I understand that both of you have your reasons for being here, but don't expect me to go easy on you because of it. Introduce yourselves like good children while I finish up some work."  
Without another word, he turned with a dramatic flare and walked toward his desk.  
Both students stared a moment at the spot Tateyama had previously occupied before the new student laughed lightly.  
Turning to her left, Takane blanced at the sight of the boy beside her.  
"Hello, My name is Haruka Kokonose. I'm sorry for being late! I hope we can get along this year."


End file.
